Someone to love, and something to hate
by ElijahWood4eva
Summary: Frodo meets a girl and falls in love. She has a horrible secret even she doesn't know of. It has been descovered that Sauron's power is lingering in an object. Frodo is made to destroy it. But What will he pick, love or the life of his people? read and re
1. A new Friend

Disclaimer: I own none of the Characters, other than Mystic  
  
CHAPTER 1: A NEW FRIEND  
  
Deep in the Shire after the ring was destroyed, Frodo Baggins was walking down the lane to his hobbit hole when he heard voices. "I wonder what Sam and Rosie are doing in there?" he thought. Just as he was about to open the door, it opened the other way knocking him backwards. Out stepped not Rosie, but the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. She had dark brown ringlets and piercing blue eyes. When she saw that she had knocked him over she quickly ran over to see if he was okay.  
  
"Oh my Goodness are you okay? God I'm so clumsy." She said as she helped him up. Frodo tried to speak but it was to numb. He was staring at her so non-stop that she gave him a funny look and said.  
  
"You have eyes like me," she said smiling at him.  
  
"You are pretty." He squeaked managing to finally say something.  
  
"Umm I have to go, but it was nice to meet you, though I don't have your name."  
  
"Frodo, Frodo Baggins."  
  
"Mystic Erebor, I hail from Bree, Well I must be off it was nice to meet you Frodo."  
  
"It was nice to meet you to." He squeaked. He hurried into the hole where Rosie was trying to get Elanor to eat.  
  
"Rosie who was that?" he asked in almost a frantic way. Rosie looked up at him and smiled an almost mischievous smile.  
  
"Oh just a friend of mine coming to visit with me for a bit, she hadn't seen Elanor yet either, tell me Frodo you seem very interested," She said her smile widening. "Do you fancy her at all, she's still single."  
  
"No! Of course not but well I don't see no harm in asking a few questions." He said matter a factly, though he knew he was lying and he figured Rosie could tell.  
  
"Well you probably should get some rest tomorrow is March 13 and you'll be here by yourself for a little bit." She said in a cool motherly tone.  
  
The thought of the next day hadn't hit him till she had mentioned it. He could feel it already starting, for when he closed his eyes to rest for a bit he could see flash backs of a spider, a light, and a feeling of horrid weight. The markings of his mysterious and awful past.  
  
Around supper time he was awoken by Rosie who was gently tapping his shoulder. It was a piercing pain however. He let out a scream.  
  
"Dear oh my Oh I'm so sorry Frodo I... well I forgot." She said looking at him sympathetically. He gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Is it time for supper Rosie?" he asked sitting up slowly.  
  
"Yeas, and Pippin and Merry are here come on it'll do you some good.' She said helping him out of his bed. Frodo walked out of his room to a nice smell of rabbit stew and his 2 good friends jumping off the walls. Rosie ran over just in time to catch the vase Pippin had knocked over.  
  
"Next time you boys come over, don't eat sugar beforehand!" She said bustling around. Pippin immediately noticed Frodo and bounded over.  
  
"Hey what's up Frodo!" he exclaimed. Frodo gave him a blank pained look. Rosie put her arm around Frodo.  
  
"Pippin tomorrows March 13th you mustn't be so hyper!" She said putting her arm in front of Frodo as if to protect him from the craziness.  
  
"Rosie... I think ... I'll be having... having my dinner in my... study." Frodo croaked. Behind those bright blue eyes were images that were enough to shock a man to death. Rosie nodded and gave him a sympathetic look as he went back to his study. Frodo sat on his low back chair and slowly started to eat his stew, thinking all the time. He looked down on his desk where the old leather bound book lay, full of adventure and excitement of his uncles travels. Uncle Bilbo always wanted an epic adventure, Frodo thought to himself, but my adventure is eating my life away. He finished his stew and went right to bed.  
  
That night he had a series of dreams. The first one was when he was on Weathertop and Aragorn had been slain along with his friends, he got stabbed 3 times in the shoulder for three times the pain. He awoke with cold sweat dripping down his face. The pain in his shoulder was enough to kill a grown man, but Frodo endured it, he had grown very tough, though he did feel as if he'd like to die. His next dream Sam didn't come back to Cirith-Ungol and Shelob was eating him. HE awoke briefly to see the daylight outside, though he could hardly see at all, considering his eyes where blurring and foggy and the pain was excruciating. He could hear people in the room, the concerned voice of Rosie, the cheerful voice of Elanor, and... Someone he did not recognize, he thought her voice seemed to calm any kind of uprising in him, and the pain was slightly easier to bear. He fell back asleep into another dream. This one was odd. He was in Rivendell, after the ring had been destroyed (He could tell by the feeling of lifted weight around his neck, and his finger hurt) His eyes were just opening and he saw a girl with brown ringlets and piercing blue eyes, It was Mystic! Rosie's friend. She leaned over him and said in a soft whisper "It will be okay." Her word haunted him and then something strange happened. She started calling to him.  
  
"Frodo! Frodo, wakeup please wakeup!" She cried. He opened his eyes, which were much less blurry to see Mystic; he looked out the window and saw it was nearing supper time. He had barely any pain in his shoulder, though a pang did remain. She helped him out of his bed.  
  
"I was a bit worried, sorry." She said sheepishly, Frodo now noticed that he was still in bed clothes, "Rosie left me to make dinner and you screamed!" she said, "Were you having a nightmare?" She asked sympathetically. Frodo realized that no one had told her (He was glad).  
  
"Yeah something like that." Frodo replied. Mystic gave him a puzzled stare. Frodo quickly changed the subject.  
  
"What's for supper, it smells good." He asked her. She smiled widely.  
  
"Oh I heard your favorite food was rabbit and mushrooms, so I made rabbit and mushroom stew." She said with eyes that said, "Please say you'll like it." They walked out into the kitchen where Frodo sat down and Mystic brought him a bowl. It smelled heavenly and he ate it very fast. She gave him seconds and thirds gladly.  
  
"You must be hungry, Rosie said you've been sleeping all day." She said bussling around the kitchen.  
  
"Where are they?" Frodo asked. Mystic turned away form her washing.  
  
"Rosie, Sam, and Elanor? Oh their out buying some more material for Eleanor's clothes, that girl is growing up fast, don't you think?" She asked him. They continued to chat nonchalantly until the door opened revealing a tired looking Sam, a exhausted Rosie, and a busy as a bee Elanor. When she saw that Frodo was sitting at the table Rosie jumped.  
  
"Frodo what are you doing up!" She asked. Frodo gave her a weak smile.  
  
"I got so hungry so... so Mystic here woke me up to eat." Frodo said. Sam and Rosie were looking very puzzled but they seemed pleased.  
  
"Oh Frodo well you'll be happy to hear, Gandalf's in the Shire!" Said Sam, Frodo looked uplifted.  
  
"Yeah and he wants to come over and talk to you, apparently it'll be two years till the next ship to the Havens." Frodo looked over at Mystic, who was looking very interested in their conversation. She looked so carefree to Frodo, so happy, so full of life. Little did she know that the other pair of blue eyes starring at her had experienced hate, murder, killings, evil, and the purest of evil beyond what anyone could know. After supper Frodo stayed out for a bit but he did go to bed early.  
  
That night he had a very weird dream. He was standing at the edge of the crack of doom when Sauron walked onto the edge with him. Frodo threw the ring in but Sauron started to laugh, a horrid laugh, and said  
  
"That will do nothing, my evil is elsewhere." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 WHAT!

Disclaimer: No lotr characters I own, i no Japanese either. This chapter is pretty explanatory for a lot of the story.

When Frodo awoke the next morning, he felt no pain. But the words of Sauron lingered. Even though it was a dream, could it be possible? He thought to himself as he got dressed. Out in the kitchen, Sam was making breakfast and Rosie was playing with Elanor. When he sat down, Sam brought him a stack of pancakes.

" Here you are Mr. Frodo, its nice to see your up." he said. Rosie turned to him and smiled.

" Mystic seemed to help you along yesterday, don't you think, Frodo?" asked Rosie, her smile widening like it always did when she was talking about Mystic. Frodo knew he was looking flushed, but retained his dignity

" I have no recollection." He said as he proceeded to saw his pancakes. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Rosie answered it and in came Gandalf. Sam and Frodo ran over and gave him a hug

" Gandalf! It's so good to see you!" exclaimed Frodo. Gandalf had a reassuring smile on his face, but he looked tense.

" How have you been?" asked Sam. Gandalf paused for a moment

" I could be better, but I'm getting along OK. Haven't seen any signs of Sharkey followers, have you?" He asked them.

" No, not that I've seen." Sam replied.

" Well, there is something very important I need to talk to you all about. It's probably better if you put Elanor down for a nap." Gandalf said. None of the hobbits could tell what as the matter with him. Rosie took Elanor to the back bedroom and when she came back Gandalf started.

" Ok, well I'll break this down, The ring you destroyed Frodo only had half of the power of Sauron, The fall of the Black Gate was a fake! There's still the other half and apparently there has been signs that it is in the Shire, In what way, shape, or form, We did not know." Gandalf paused for a moment, as he let the hobbits take it all in. Frodo's eyes had gone very wide, Sam had dropped his pancake plate onto the floor, and Rosie looked horrified.

" I told you that we didn't know then, but now I think I do. I was in the market place last night and I walked by a girl, a very pretty one, but she had something about her. When I walked by her, I saw... The ring of fire in my very eyes. I felt evil and I felt possessed, She has the other half but how I don't know. Does the name Mystic Erebor sound familiar Mystic Erebor?" None of the hobbits spoke. He was talking about Mystic, Rosie's Friend, Frodo's crush, the other half of Sauron's power? Finally, Rosie broke the silence.

" Yes Gandalf, she is my best friend." said Rosie. Gandalf jumped up.

" Well, I must ask you Rosie to invite her for lunch, or what ever meal is next, we must find out!" exclaimed Gandalf. Rosie still looking shocked, but got on her jacket and left to get Mystic.

" Sam, come over here. We need to talk about something that is a more serious matter." Sam walked over to the table and sat down.

" I need you two to take whatever she has to Rivendell. I know its wrong for you to have to do it again, but we need you, and you only would have to go as far as Rivendell and come home, and now there's only 2 Nazgul." He said in one breathe as to get it all out at once. Before any of them could answer, Rosie came back in, with her was Mystic. Frodo lit up a little but he was almost scared of her. They sat her down in a chair. She looked a little frightened but when she saw Frodo, she smiled, the smile that warmed his heart. Then Gandalf started.

" Hello Mystic, my name is Gandalf." He said. This didn't seem to bring her any comfort.

" Yes, anyway, I saw you in the market earlier and well, its hard to explain but, were you carrying any jewelry or anything like a family heirloom of some sort?" He asked her. She gave him a puzzled look, but took something off from around her neck. Its was on a suede cord and it was a little angel. Gandalf took it from her.

" Mhhhm, yes well, Mystic you will need to come with me to the other room. You too, Sam and Frodo." He said and they walked from the kitchen to the front room. Then, once they had all sat down, Gandalf gave Mystic an overview of what happened( On the quest), it was something like this.

" 2 years ago Frodo and Sam where given a burden to carry...Well to save the whole of middle earth, you see Frodo and Sam went from Hobbiton to Mt. Doom, Mordor, with them they carried something that Sauron wanted REALLY BAD. So basically they made it out, um alive, but I have just received word that the thing that they destroyed was only half of it, the other half is that necklace, you must go with Sam and Frodo to Rivendell." Gandalf said quite fast. Mystic looked at him for a moment and then to Sam and Frodo.

" Is this true, you really went to the dark land?' She asked them. Frodo nodded his head as a wave of bad memories swept over his mind.

" Now Mystic, you can go back into the kitchen and you can tell Rosie, but when I'm done talking to Frodo and Sam I'll need you to make your mind up." Gandalf said to her kindly. She looked now very frightened, but she did as she was told. Once she was out of ear shot , Gandalf started again.

" OK, this is going to be a problem, ... oh dear ...yes it will be." Gandalf rambled as he paced the room.

" What's wrong, it seems the same as last time." said Sam all too good naturally for the situation.

" No, you see my young hobbits, I lied to her, You will have to destroy HER, she is where Sauron put his power!"

Thanks for reading! R/Rvw


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Hardest decision and the flight in the morning

Disclaimer: I own none of the Lord of the Rings characters in this story, they belong to the genius that is J.R.R. Tolkien

" No, you see my young hobbits, I lied to her, You have to destroy HER, she is where Sauron put his power!" There was a stunned silence. Before they could say anything further, Rosie and Mystic came into the room. Rosie was crying. She ran over and hugged Sam tightly.

" No! You can't go again, Sam! What will I do, what will I do without you!" bellowed Rosie and she buried her face in Sam's shirt. Sam tried to comfort her.

" No Sam, I cannot allow you to go." said Frodo, finally breaking his silence spell. Rosie looked up at him.

" It's not fair to make you go through it again Sam. Last time on Mt. Doom you were worried that you wouldn't be able to see Rosie ever again. You have a family, Sam." said Frodo. Sam looked at him worried and Rosie looked at Frodo with gracious teary eyes.

" But Mr. Frodo, you can't go all alone!" cried Sam. Frodo looked over at the beautiful girl who stood next to him

" I won't be alone." He said. Mystic looked over and smiled at him, but a pang of guilt was starting to well over him, he was going to have to kill her at the end. But then another thought occurred to him. What if he only had to go to Rivendell, and then someone else would take his burden? A light of hope flickered in his mind, he might not have to do it again! He returned her smile.

" So Mystic, it's all left up to you." said Gandalf, turning to her.

" I will go." said Mystic. She looked very determined.

" Good, you must set out at the crack of dawn tomorrow. And Frodo, don't let her out of you sight EVER." said Gandalf. He bid the hobbits pardon and left. That day was rather hard for Frodo to live. ALL he could think about was what lay before him. He could barely sleep that night and when Rosie called him to wakeup, he had had maybe 1 hours rest. Out in the kitchen Mystic stood. She looked excited and a little nervous. She had her hair tied back so her eyes stood out like shining jewels. She had a backpack that was clearly full of food and clothes. Gandalf was also there.

" Ah good, Frodo you will need to be on your way soon, lets see I must be off, I will meet you in Rivendell though.. and don't give me that look Frodo! I will not let harm befall you." He said giving Frodo a promising but hard stare. They ate a bit of breakfast which consisted of cornmeal and 2 slices of cheese. Sam looked upset about the whole thing, so he sat in a corner of the kitchen. After breakfast Frodo went and gave the sleeping Elanor a goodbye hug , then he gave Rosie who was now crying, a hug and then he walked over to Sam and put his hand out to shake. Instead of shaking the had Sam gave Frodo a hug too. Frodo did hate goodbyes so he went out the door immediately.

They walked along in silence, up a hill down a path, past the Took house, past the Party grounds, around a little bend, and into a field of grain. Frodo was walking so fast that Mystic had to run to keep up

" Hey, Frodo, think we could slow it down a bit?' she gasped, taking a break for a moment. Frodo slowed down a whole lot. The slower they went, the longer he could spend with her. Then she started to talk about her life in Bree. Apparently she had 18 brothers and she was kicked out of the house due to housing issues. So she went and lived in Bree. She was personal friends with Butterbur and would be able to get them drinks for free, once they got there. It was approaching noon so they sat down and had a bit of lunch under the shade of a large maple tree. They where just getting into Mystic's Family when Frodo heard it, A horrid scream, the scream that haunted his dreams. He pushed Mystic farther under the tree.

" GET DOWN MYSTIC ITS A..." While Mystic was huddling farther under the tree, Frodo saw it soaring above.

Thank you for reading, read and review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: More explanations and The Old Forest

Disclaimer: I own none of the Lord of the Rings characters in this story, they belong to the genius that is J.R.R. Tolkien

The creature was soaring above them. Frodo could almost feel it smelling for him, well, smelling for her. He realized this time was going to be different, He was so used to the same routine of being protected, but this time he was protecting her ! It eventually flew away, without landing. Frodo looked over at the poor huddling form that was Mystic. He helped her get to her feet. She looked how Frodo felt, though she wasn't as good at hiding it.

" What was that, that thing ?" She asked him, shaking.

" That was a Nazgul, the foul beast of Mordor, There looking for you-that necklace." He said. He felt guilty looking at her, she was so terrified from this, then how will she make it to Mordor? She sat down on the ground and Frodo followed suit.

" Tell me Frodo, What was it like the first time?' She asked him. Frodo blinked, seeing in the back of his mind pain, anguish, sorrow.

" Oh, uh, it was pretty bad, but don't you worry! I'm here and I know all the tricks with these beasts." He once again helped her back to her feet. They gathered up there lunch things and set off again. It was almost nightfall when they reached the Brandywine. The water was dark, but calm and the water looked like glass reflecting the bright full moon. They stopped at the beginning the Old Forest and made camp against a giant oak tree. It was very late, but Mystic wanted to hear about all the adventures that Frodo had ever been on, and that was quite a lot!

" Tell me, is there anything that is exciting in this old forest?" Mystic asked him, looking up at the high limbs of the tree they where camped by.

" Oh my! I know for a fact that there are many adventure that remained unknown in this Old Forest," Frodo answered looking into Mystic's eyes, the fire glistened vividly in there reflection,

" Many of them good though, like old Tom, maybe he will come out?" He laughed at Mystic's worried expression.

" Oh don't worry about him, he's quite nice, well if we want to get an early start, we best be getting a good night sleep."

" Yes, I'm am a bit tired my self." She pulled her blanket over her legs. " Good night Frodo."

" Good night Mystic." They slept soundly, so soundly that hey didn't even here the forest's creature talking in hush tones about the famous ringbearer and the mysterious girl that was with him. The next morning, Frodo was greeted by Mystic, who had made him breakfast. They set out again, Frodo carefully led her away from the road and into the forest.

" You know Frodo, it would probably be better if we went on the road, don't you think?" Mystic asked him as Frodo led the way, deeper into the forest.

" That's another thing that I'll have to teach you Mystic, the common sense way is always the wrong way, My cousin Pippin once told me, the closer we are to danger the farther we are from harm. Makes no sense but its very true." he said to her. She looked confused and was about ready to reply, but she was cut short. From the depths of the forest, Frodo could here it, he knew that sound.

_Hey dol! merry dol! ring a dong dillo!_

_Ring a dong! hop along! fal lal the willow!_

_Tom Bom, jolly Tom, Tom Bombadillo!_

Frodo and Mystic looked up at a clearing and out popped a familiar face, to Frodo. Mystic hid behind Frodo. There he was, skipping down the path. Tom Bombadil, same old battered hat, same long brown beard, same skin of a tomatoes, he looked a little more skinny, so his hobbit-like features shown more brightly. He stopped and looked up at them and a big smile spread across his face.

" I wondered when I might be seeing you again Mr. Baggins!" He said. Frodo smiled at him.

" Will you be coming down to my house for a bit of lunch?" he asked Frodo. Frodo nudged Mystic to move. Tom's eyes widened as he saw her, but it wasn't the megalomaniac ( Power hungry) look, it was a surprised look.

" Frodo! Is this your new wife?" Tom asked. They both turned bright red.

" uh... No Tom, she's well, I'm taking her to Rivendell, because of her necklace, Have you heard anything about this matter?' Frodo asked him. Tom nodded his head, knowingly.

" Yes I know all about it my young hobbit, now both of you must come for lunch, I insist, Goldberry would love to meet you, sorry I didn't catch your name." He said. Mystic looked up at him

" My names Mystic sir." She said, very timidly.

" Well come on down then, Mystic." He said, and he waved them toward a cleared out path. Down many bends and hills they reached it, a cottage that was small, but magical. Tom led them inside to a small warm kitchen where a lady with long yellow hair was washing dishes. She looked up and leaped in surprise.

" Frodo Baggins!" She ran over and gave him a hug. She put a kind eye on Mystic

" And who is this lovely young lady?" She asked.

" My name is Mystic Erebor." She replied. Goldberry smiled at them.

" Yes, I've been thinking of you Frodo, why just yesterday I saw old Gandalf the White on the way to my errands, he told me the awful story, but, He told me to tell you to meet him at the Prancing Pony and NOT to go to Weathertop, for the Nazgul are waiting." Frodo nodded his head but had to laugh silently, why would he go back to Weathertop? She had made boiled mushrooms and salmon, with cheese and buttered bread for lunch, so they sat down and ate. Tom had become very talkative since there last meeting, but he hadn't seemed to age a bit. His talking helped Mystic a great deal, for he explained all the treacheries and how to overcome them.

" Oh Frodo, be careful of the Barrow-downs, Do not walk on the road, but to the left side of the forest." He said. Frodo knew some of his advice could be lifesaving. The mushroom that where served where heavenly, so good they made Mystic and Frodo feel magically energized, though they doubted that was a myth. When they finished, they knew they had to leave.

" Thank you so much.' Mystic said as they stood up. Goldberry followed suit and made them a basket, for the next days meals. They bid Tom good bye and set off again. It was about four, to the sun had started to sag, and eventually it set, leaving the sky with shades of bright orange, light blue, pink and red. Mystic and Frodo had to travel very carefully so even though it was only seven o'clock, they had to take advantage of a high abandoned tree blat, no doubly made by the elves. hey where still quite full from there lunch and let the cool breeze and the fluttering of the trees drift them into a deep sleep.

Frodo had a very odd dream. Sauron was sitting on top of a bird cage and talking like a bird. Frodo found this quite funny, until the cheerful clucks of the Sauron bird was changed to a dark and chilling language, the black speech. Frodo had never known any black speech, he wasn't much of a scholar, but he knew ever word.

" Frodo Baggins, I know you, know who you are, I know what's amongst you. You have no companies to save you this time, have fun, I'll be waiting." He started to laugh and Frodo awoke with a start. He looked over at Mystic's empty blanket and let out a silent scream.

Thanks! read and review


	5. Chapter 5

A/N; Here we go, another chapter. PLEASE review! I don't know if anyone likes it or hates it! It only takes a few second...anyway, i own no lotr stuff

Chapter 6: Rivendell

They left as soon as possible. Butterbur tried to get Mystic to have one last " For the road" drink. Mystic politely refused. The sky was getting lighter and lighter as they walked out of the cluster of buildings that was Bree.

" Oh Goodness, just think, I was looking forward to THAT!" Mystic said very gruffly. They walked along in silence for a while. It was quite late when they decided to stop. Frodo would have liked to keep going, considering they where in plain view of Wheathertop, but also he had a bad feeling about this night. The air was strangely thin and chilling and the dark sky was it's darkest shades of black and purple. It was about 12 o clock when it happened. Frodo was just drifting off to sleep when he heard the scream. He firstly though it was Mystic and looked over with a start. She was sitting up and looking around frantically.

" RUN FOR THE WOODS, MYSTIC.' Frodo yelled. The last thing he needed was for Mystic to get found. Up from the road he could hear the wings of the foul beasts. Mystic was running ahead of him but as it was 100 yard away from them she slipped. Frodo tried to help her up, but in his franticness he fell also, for there was a large mud puddle. Frodo's next strategy was to make no movement and hope that the beasts would pass him over. When they where right above them, Mystic tried to get up. The Nazgul screamed and swooped down on them. Frodo wanted to die, he couldn't believe this would happen again! The Nazgul to his right got off the beast and proceeded toward him. All Frodo could think about was _I must protect Mystic_ His life didn't matter, it was save her and save Middle Earth. The Nazgul pulled it's blade out. Mystic led out a small squeak .The blade was plunged, Frodo was ready for pain, but nothing happened. But next to him Mystic was screaming, screaming louder if possible then a ringwraith. Frodo mounted his courage and stood up . Before the blade could go deeper Frodo grabbed a hold of it and pulled back. He was never very strong, but he pulled with all his might and he was a pretty hard match for that ringwraith. Once it was out of her, she curled up in a ball. Now the ringwraith was coming for Frodo, but Frodo had its sword. He lifted the blade as high as he could, witch was not very high for a hobbit, and plunged it into the ringwraith. It screamed a scream that even Mystic couldn't have matched, It was deafening , twice as loud as a normal ringwraith. But as soon as the screaming started , it stopped, Frodo looked up at the other Nazgul who was now flying away. When he looked back at the Nazgul that had stabbed Mystic, it was gone. All that lay there was a rather large pile of black robes and the long silver sword that was burned 2 inches past it's point. Frodo stood in silence for a moment, but then ran over to Mystic. She looked half dead.

" Mystic! Don't cross over! I need you Mystic, please Don't!" He said with anguish. Mystic stared at him emotionless. Frodo, though his body was tired with sleepiness, picked Mystic up, wrapped her in a blanket, and began walking. She was shivering and she started to mumble The Black Speech. Frodo walked until he knew no more, he laid down in the middle of the road and fell asleep.

The next morning at around 5 Frodo set out again. He wished he had more of a fellowship with him, he would have had more help. His body ached from head to toe, but he kept on walking. The 2 days that passed where like a cycle for him. By the end of the 2nd day, he was convinced that he hurt more then Mystic. He wanted to die, just to have a brief moment of time with no pain. He sat on a patch of grass and tried to give Mystic some healer's medicine. When she wouldn't take more then a few drops Frodo gave up and secretly ( though there was no one around) took 3 drops for his own strength. He walked until 3 the next morning, when he saw a light approaching from the road yonder. Frodo dropped Mystic lightly on a patch of grass and sat next to her, waiting for the approaching figure. When they got closer Frodo let out a yell of surprise. There on 2 big Elven horses sat Gimli and Legolas. Frodo completely forgot about Mystic and ran over to meet them.

" Legolas! Ohh my gosh! Gimli, Are you here to save us?" He asked them. Legolas hopped off his horse and walked to the place where Mystic lay.

" Frodo, my dear friend! It is very good to see you, and yes, we are here to save you." He said as he picked up mystic. Gimli hopped down from his horse also.

" We where visiting Elrond when we heard news of 2 young hobbits with another quest on there hands." Gimli said. Mystic began to twitch uncontrollably.

" We must hurry, her wound is not severe but she will pass if we do nothing, come now, make haste, Frodo you ride with Gimli, I'll hold the girl." Legolas said. Once everyone was on there horse and ready Legolas gave his horse a little kick and they both started to gallop. Frodo, though he enjoyed not having to walk, had a very uncomfortable and bumpy ride. At around sundown , the Ford of Bruinen was insight. Mystic had stopped breathing regularly, it was clearly taking more of an effect on her then it did for Frodo. As the clear blue water was close enough to feel, on the other side Elrond was standing there, clearly calming the waters as he saw them approach. When the river was right at there feet, Mystic stopped breathing at all.

" HURRY we must do something!" Frodo yelled at Elrond and Legolas. They knew that 5 more minutes like this and she would be one of them, doomed to live a life of the wraith. Not to soon, the water started to calm. Legolas immediately galloped over the ford, though it still was harshly blowing him around. They had 2 minutes. Frodo's heart was racing, she had to make it! Leaving Frodo and Gimli Legolas let Elrond onto his horse and galloped off . Frodo looked upset.

" Oh, little do you know, my young hobbit, that probably saved her life. " Gimli said. Once the ford was completely calm, Gimli finally passed over it. Frodo wasn't allowed to see her yet, so he stood outside the room, over looking the courtyard of Elrond's home. He hoped he had done all he could for both Mystic and her quest, he was just realizing that he wouldn't have to go on any longer. Gimli, apparently tired of Frodo's thinking interrupted his train of thought .

" Uh, Frodo, I think you can see her now." He said. Frodo looked back to see one of Elrond's elves peeking her head around the door.

" Yes Frodo," She said," You may see her, but it will be awhile before she awakes." She said as she led Frodo into quite a familiar room. It was the room he had been in while he was unconscious. There on the crème and gold sheets she lay, her eyes where shut but you could see that she had emotion, she looked like she was dreaming.

" Ah yes, Frodo, long time no see, well you have done the right things with her." Frodo looked up. Elrond stood before him. He didn't look worried but a line was creasing his smooth forehead.

" The fact that you forced her to drink the herb was very smart, it probably saved her life, it will however damage her in a way that will be with her until she dies." He said looking gravely at him. Frodo touched his shoulder and felt the pain of his scar, she was going to be like me, he thought. The next week was unnerving for Frodo. He was worried about Mystic and the last counsel of Elrond was approaching and he was specifically invited. He had a very bad feeling about it. The day before the counsel, Frodo met Bilbo again. When Frodo was going up to see Mystic, he saw a small old hobbit sitting in a chair in Elrond's library, reading a book entitled " The accounts of Isildur " Frodo wasn't sure if it was him at first, but when the man looked up revealing the hearty smile that was so familiar, Frodo gave a leap of joy.

" Bilbo! oh its so good to see you." Frodo said, running over and giving Bilbo a hug. Bilbo studied him for a moment.

" My my Frodo, you look the same, how are you?' Bilbo asked.

" I'm here because, well do you know the story?" He asked him, since Bilbo lived in Elrond's house, the word must have gotten around.

" Yes, but I had no idea yo would b taking the girl, she's very pretty Frodo, if she wasn't full of evil I'd tell you to get her while you can!" He said. Frodo laughed.

" Well how have you been holding over?" Frodo asked him. Bilbo shrugged

" Can't complain, well I know that Elrond will be going out to the west in a year and a half, said he could take a few of us ring lover's too!" He said. Frodo have another laugh but it was fake one. He and Bilbo talked for a little while longer, but Frodo insisted to go and stay with Mystic.

When he got up to the tower, Mystic seemed a little better. Elrond's elves where doing some sort of medicine ritual on her wound. Frodo could see how it resembled his. He felt so bad that a girl like her had an ordinary life but then it was so drastically change. Then he thought of his own life, he could have lived normally, but it was all thanks to Sauron, stupid Sauron!

A/N: Keep reading and review please!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N; Here we go, another chapter. PLEASE review! I don't know if anyone likes it or hates it! It only takes a few second...anyway, i own no lotr stuff

Chapter 7: The last Counsel of Elrond

The day of Elrond's counsel, Frodo awoke early. He would have liked to have slept a little longer, but his dreams where making him start. They where a mixed blur of Mystic, Nazgul, and the quest that lay before her. The meeting was rather early, so it didn't bother Frodo all that much. On his way to the counsel, he stopped to see Mystic. She looked a lot better, so Frodo was in very good spirits when he entered the outdoor room, with the massive stone table. In the chairs sat Elrond ( at the head), a much older Gloin, Glorfindell and her counselors, Galdor, Erester, and a few others that Frodo did not recognize. He was greeted very kindly, they praised him for his successful quest. He wondered if they where just trying to butter him up to prepare him for a bitter near future. Elrond held his hands up and everyone sat down in there seats.

" Welcome, friends and companions, we come for my last counsel to discuss a few important matters. Firstly, our guest of honor, Mr. Baggins has brought us another quest to be dealt with." He said. Frodo shifted in his seat uncomfortably, everyone was starring at him. Gloin seemed to have aroused from an apparent stupor.

" Mr. Baggins! you do have a knack for finding Sauron's misplaced evil." He said gruffly. Everyone murmured in agreement. Frodo could feel his face turning red.

" Yes he does, but that's beside the point, we have evil, and its in a beautiful form that MUST be destroyed, who will embark on such a dangerous ordeal?" Elrond looked around. Everyone seemed to be listening, but no one looked particularly giddy to take a job like that. Finally a man spoke.

" What dangers will we encountered, how will we know what to do when it comes, I am a prominent Ranger, but I have no experience with the Mordor lands." He said. He looked at Frodo quite distinctly. frodo could practically read his mind. Frodo was the only one who knew what to do and when.

" I myself, can only see as far as the black gate, and even then, Its hard to tell anything." Said a tall wizard who sat to the right of Glorfindell.

" Well, speak up who ever you may be, we are the best of the best here, if none of you are brave enough to do this, who can? Sauron will over take us in no time, did I not tell you he would try to find another way?" Elrond looked undignified. Frodo knew what he had to do. He had no reason to live other then Mystic.

" I will go." He said in a small voice. Peoples heads turned to look at him. Elrond stood from his chair.

" I will go." He said again, projecting more. Everyone stood in silence.

" Is that how it will be, master Baggins." Asked Elrond. Frodo paused for a second.

" Yes, that is how it shall be." He said. To break the brief moment of silence , the door swung open. In walked Mystic, who looked tired, but well, she was accompanied by the servant who had been watching her and by Gandalf. They had been listening through the crack in the door.

" Hello there Frodo." He said. He looked grave but determined. everyone stood up upon his arrival.

" Gandalf, it is so nice to see you, I am sorry we have to keep meeting at this perils times." Said Elrond, offering . Gandalf declined

" We must be on our way soon, Frodo I understand, has taken up a responsibility. Mystic's eyes lightened, she looked happy, for now.

" I would like to take them back to my lodgings here and explain a few things that Frodo doesn't know." Said Gandalf. Elrond nodded

" Thus the end of my last counsel, I wish you all fair fortune in your later days, especially you, Frodo Baggins and Mystic Erebor." He said. before they could do anything, Gandalf started walking very fast. Knowing they had to follow they left the room with him. The place Gandalf was staying belonged to Legolas's Father, who was off in Mirkwood at the moment. He clearly had been there recently, for there was even dirty food dishes in the sink. Gandalf sat them around the table.

" OK, you have a great quest before you, I will give you all I can." He said.

" Firstly, Frodo, you shouldn't have had to do this again, but you do know the tricks, so here's a few more. There is only one Nazgul left, but the remains of the one that Frodo stabbed has combined its power with the other making a sort of supper wraith, so be careful. Shelob's Lair is now Shelob-free, so I would advise you take that road, but do be careful of the tower of Cirath Ungle, it will be infested. Go through the gap of Rohan instead of Moria, Rohan is friendly now, Sauron won't be able to purge them for a while." He said. They kept talking until nightfall. Frodo was getting ever more tense hearing of all the things he remembered so well. That night Elrond returned for the last time, while Mystic and Frodo where walking back to there lodgings.

" Frodo! I have a few things that you can take with you." He said. He handed a brown bag to Frodo.

" In it is months supply of Lembas bread, the herb made into a juice, it will help when all seems lost. In it also is Sting, you must have forgotten it last time." He said. Frodo dug to the bottom and saw his beloved sword, still glistening with the dry blood of Gollum.

" Thank you." Frodo said. Elrond gave them one last fleeting glance.

" Remember, even the smallest of us can change the course of history." He said.

That night Frodo's dreams where haunted with the quest. He kept picturing Shelob eating Mystic, Mt. Doom exploding before they could move, and pushing Mystic into the fire, which he still didn't know if he could. He was awoken at sunrise and was told to make haste. When he was fully dressed Gandalf and Mystic came into his room and they both looked worried.

" Frodo, we must hurry, the wraith was spotted last night, right over the Mountains!" He said. Frodo was given a fast breakfast. He had expected his departure from Gandalf and the rest would have been long and sad but Gandalf practically pushed them out. He was very shaky, which wasn't normal compared to his normal demeanor.

" You must make haste, they are expected to be around Moria by sundown." he said. He was leading them to Rivendell's back exit.

" Will you be safe, Gandalf?' Asked Mystic. Gandalf gave her a week smile.

" A white wizard is always safe, even during the great times of trouble." He said with a laugh. Mystic did not looked cheered up. He bid them farewell and put a spell on the day so the wraiths couldn't come in the area for a while, until Mystic and Frodo where out of harms way. They walked along in a hurry, not saying much. It hurt Frodo more and more with every step he took, he knew it would get worse. Mystic looked oddly strained. They walked until mystic shoulder wouldn't let her move an inch more. While Mystic sat on the edge of the path, Frodo was in the woods making a little brush shelter, unearthed crown of a uprooted tree.

" Mystic, you can come and lay down." Frodo said as the put the final touches on it. He spread a blanket out so that mystic could lay on it. She crawled over weekly.

" Frodo, how did you do it?' She asked. Frodo sat up from his spot and starred into space.

" I don't know." He said. Mystic shuffled over to him.

" I hope we'll have the same luck you had, and when it's all over you and I could go back to the Shire, and we could see out friends and say, we went on an amazing adventure, and I could say..." She kept talking but Frodo stopped listening . He had a strong throbbing guilt knot in his stomach. She wouldn't be going back to the shire, she'd be dead. The night wore on, neither Frodo or Mystic slept. Mystic was talking about the " adventure" they would be going on and Frodo thought he would die from the pain of guilt. Finally at around 4 o' clock, they both fell asleep.

A/N: Keep reading and review please!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N; Here we go, another chapter. PLEASE review! I don't know if anyone likes it or hates it! It only takes a few second...anyway, i own no lotr stuff

Chapter 8: Greyflood River

When they woke up, Frodo explained to Mystic, where they where going next.

" We'll be on the Greyflood for a good 4 days and then we'll get to the gap of Rohan. We'll have to watch are backs, but we'll probably be OK, Then we'll stop in Edoras for a week or so. To prevent having to go through the Rauros, we'll veer up and go to Lothlorien." Mystic giggled in delight.

" Real live Lothlorien, like in the story books?' She asked Frodo.

" Yes mystic, its beautiful. Lets see, we'll be on the Anduin for about 5 days and then we'll be to the death Marshes. I'm going to well we'll both have to make sure the others safe." He said

" Don't worry about it, I'll never ever ever let anything happen to you, Frodo Baggins." She said. She grabbed his hand and put it in hers.

" And I'll never let anything happen to you, Mystic Erebor.' He said . they stood in silence for an aquered moment, and quickly started back to the plan.

" Yes, lets see, we'll then climb the Drimell Stair and into Shelob's Lair." He said.

" What's a Shelob?' Asked Mystic cursorily. Frodo shuddered

" A now dead spider, it used to live there and on my first quest..." He said touching his shoulder.

" Oh I want to see!" Frodo unbuttoned the first 3 buttons of his shirt and showed it to her.

" That looks like my mark." She said.

" I have one of those too." He said showing her the mark on his other shoulder. Mystic looked horrified.

" How did you get that.?" She asked him.

" Mystic, I had a very hard quest a few years ago and well it going to make me, well, have you ever heard of the West?' He asked her, still clutching his shoulder. Mystic nodded

" I've known that direction since 3rd grade, why, what's so great about the west?" She asked him

" Well, its a bit different then the direction, it a place where everyone's happy and it very calm. There's no pain or hurt or crying and everyone is happy." He said looking dreamy. Mystic looked puzzled

" How is it possible, a place like that has to be like, super human." She said. Frodo smiled at her.

" Some wounds will never heal Mystic, that's why they made the place." he said. Before she could say anything more, he cut in.

" We better get a move on, I expect we should be near the Greyflood by sundown." He said, putting the rest of his Lembas bread away. The day was pleasantly cool, so Frodo wasn't too irritable about mystic's pestering for stories.

By night fall, the pleasant weather had turned very cold. Mystic and Frodo huddled together in a hollowed out crown of a tree, right next to the Greyflood. Mystic wasn't doing too well. Frodo gave her some of the antidote, but it only helped a little.

The next morning, they started walking along the river. They had to walk instead of boat because, well they had no boat. The waters of he streaming river where clear but the sod underneath is made the water look milky gray. By the fourth day along the Greyflood, Frodo had started to get little nervous. Even though nothing had happened and there was no sign of danger for a long time, That's what made Frodo worried. Mystic's shoulder was still black and blue, but her spirits never dampened. On the nights she wasn't feeling good, it brought Frodo down too, they had a weird bond thing going on, and they both had realized it.

On the eve of the 5th day, they reached the south road. Mystic, though still in pain, was especially chipper.

" Oooo were getting nearer to Edoras, I've heard that place is packed with valiant warriors, have you been there Frodo, have you?' She asked him. Frodo smiled.

" I've met a few people from there." He said.

They settled along the path, on a particularly green patch of grass, under a large sycamore tree for shelter.

Frodo's dreams had become more and more scarier. The picture of Sauron where clearer and he could almost see what was happening in Mordor. On this night he awoke abruptly after a particularly scary dream about a ringwraith. Frodo rolled over to see mystic sleeping soundly. Frodo smiled, she needed all the peace she could get now.

A/N: Keep reading and review please!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N; Here we go, another chapter. PLEASE review! I don't know if anyone likes it or hates it! It only takes a few second...anyway, i own no lotr stuff

Chapter 9: The gap of Rohan and Edoras

The next morning, frodo slept a little longer then he would have liked to. He hadn't slept good in over a week, he missed his feather bed at bag end. Mystic was cheery, but Frodo could see a strain in her eyes. The power had started to effect her. They started walking early though, they wanted to reach the gap of Rohan by night fall. Mystic's shoulder was hurting so they couldn't walk to fast. The morning sky was clear blue, the grass was sprinkled with dew. This was great alternative to the dark skies and the bare ground in Mordor. Around noon, Mystic started to get week, so Frodo had to carry her, making them go twice as slow. It was pitch black by the time they reached the gate. A tall man was standing on the top of the wall and yelled down to them as Frodo helped mystic back to her feet.

" Who goes there?" he called. Frodo looked up. The voice was sort of familiar.

" We are 2 hobbits sent on a quest." he yelled back. Though it was dark, Frodo could see that the man's face was full of interest

" Speak your names and I may let you through." He said. Frodo wasn't sure if it was safe, but he had to get through

" I'm Frodo Baggins sir, and this is Mystic Erebor, she hails from Bree and I, from the Shire." He said.

" Frodo baggins, the ring bearer, of course I shall open the gates." He said. He stepped down from his perch and pulled the leaver. The gat swung open. As they walked through, the man appeared, climbing down the stairs.

" Hello Frodo, please come into our gatekeepers room, it's much warmer and your friend doesn't look too good." He said. He pointed to a small room with one window, kind of like a tollbooth but a bit bigger. He sat Mystic down on the sofa and gave her a blanket. The man was tall and sleek , with long brown hair and a surly expression.

" I am Eomer, my passed uncle was Theoden, you might be familiar with him or my sister, Eowyn." He said

" Meriadoc Brandybuck talks of Eowyn a lot." Frodo said.

" Well regardless, what quest are you going on, is it the rumor that half do Sauron has been destroyed?' He asked. Frodo nodded his head. Eomer looked horrified.

" We need to get to Edoras, We intend on staying there for a while, Mystic isn't doing that well." He said, looking over at mystic who was huddled with a blanket around her. Eomer looked enlightened

" Well I'm heading for Edoras tomorrow morning, I'll take you two on horseback, You can stay here tonight.' He said. Frodo thanked him and Eomer left to go back to his guard duty. Frodo tried to tell mystic here they where going the next day, but Mystic had fallen asleep. And in a matter of minutes, Frodo had fallen asleep, with his head resting on the sofa. His sleep was strong, which he much appreciated considering how tired he was. He dreamed little that nigh, he felt more calm, knowing what would come next.

The next morning at sunrise, Eomer awoke them.

" Time to go, here's some bread for breakfast, but hurry, we must get there by noon." He said. Mystic was doing better, she ate her bread heartily. Outside, Eomer had 2 horses, one chestnut brown and one salt and pepper gray. He had 2 little saddles on the horse called Beyofere . Mystic and Frodo took a little bit to get into there saddles, but after 5 minutes of slipping and sliding they set off. Eomer just said to follow him. The morning was not like the last one. It was still cool, but the skies where gray and the dew was a little heavy for comfort. Frodo led the horse right mostly. Mystic was terrified of horses and just held onto Frodo the whole time for dear life.

Noon came quick and before they knew wit they had passed through most of the Riddermark and could see the beautiful hill side city in the distance. Merry had bragged and bragged to Frodo about how amazing it was, but this was beyond his expectations. It was so beautiful it could have been a drawing in a story book. Eomer guided them up the beginning part of the hill, through the gate, and to a the stairway of a place, no doubt, where the king lived. Eomer passed the guards and opened the door.

" Welcome to my house." He said, with a smile.

" Your the king?" Frodo was astounded by Eomer's humility. Eomer nodded, and walked over to a large window, overlooking the city. Frodo and Mystic followed suit.

" I believe that a king is no more special then a normal human, all we do is guide the people of the land to make the right choices." He said, turning to them

" Now what may my city do to help you?" He asked.

" Let us stay here for a week, my companion is hurt, she needs rest.' Frodo said. Eomer nodded at a servant ho was standing ready.

" Ruby, take Mystic up to the tower room, don't worry, Frodo, we'll take good care of her." he said. As Mystic was escorted up to a room, Frodo explained to Eomer what he had actually set out to do. A tall lady with long blond curls joined them near the end of Frodo's explanation.

" That's horrible, Elrond and Gandalf sent you to do that again?" Eomer turned to her.

" Yes it is sad... oh Frodo, This is my sister, Eowyn." He said. She put out her hand and Frodo shook it. For a girl, she had a very strong grip.

" I've heard of you." she said to Frodo.

" And I, you, Merry Brandybuck talked of your warrior abilities." Frodo said. Eowyn turned pink.

" I'm faltered to know he'd speak of me that way." She replied. Eomer called on another of his servants.

" Well Frodo, I hope this period of rest will do you good, Cassie, take Frodo to the other tower room." he said. They where almost to the door when Eomer called after them.

" Frodo, will you and Mystic come and join us for dinner?' He asked. Frodo thanked him, he had begun to get quite hungry. Cassie took Frodo up to a high tower that had 3 rooms. He got the one on the far right. The room was very big and The sight of a fluffy feather bed almost brought Frodo to tears. He changed from his dirty regular clothes into the royal looking clothes he was given. Lucky there where scissors in the room, for the clothes where normal big persons size and much to big for him. Once he had made his alterations, he walked out of his room to find Mystic. She was in . She looked up at him and smiled.

" Mystic, you look very pretty." Frodo said. The words didn't seem to come out right but Mystic got the message.

" Thank you." She said blushing.

" Oh, I almost forgot, We've been invited to eat with Eomer." He said.

" Alright, you know I have worked up an appetite.' She said smiling. She stood up and took Frodo's hand and together they walked down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, Eyown was hurrying by.

" Oh, There you are, I'll show you the way to the banquet hall." She said. They followed her across the entry room and down a flight of stairs. They entered a large room with a magnificent dining room table full of food. The foods where exotically done, and the people! The people where like something out of a storybook, they had royal looking clothes on. When they noticed Frodo and Mystic, they grew silent. Eomer stood up from the head of the table.

" Lords and Ladies of Rohan, I present to you Mystic Erebor of Bree and Frodo Baggins, of the Shire." He said. There was an uproar of mumbling. When they walked more into the room, everyone wanted to shake there hands

" Excellent, the 2 of you..."

" I owe you both all my thanks..."

" What a brave girl..."

" I wish you two luck..."

It went on and on. By the time Eomer announced dinner was served, they had personally met everyone in the room. The food was delicious, considering they had been eating lembas bread and wild berries. By the time night had fallen and The feast was ending, Frodo and Mystic retired to there rooms feeling pleasantly full and drowsy.

" How's your shoulder, Mystic." he asked as they rounded the last bend of the tower. she laughed

" Barley feel it, like I had no shoulder!" she said with a burst of laughter. They stood in an awkward silence.

" Good night Frodo." She said. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Once her door closed Frodo moved again. He retired to his room confused but happy and a little scared.

Though he was quite tired he laid awake, thinking. It was now clearer that Mystic might like him a little, that was fine for Frodo, in fact it was awesome, but the thought of him pushing someone he loved in instead of an acquaintance hurt him more then a dozen ring wraith stabs. He has worried but very happy, nah he was just confused.

The next morning they had no meetings, no appointments or counsels, so Frodo and Mystic decided to explore the city. Mystic had gotten up early, and with the help of Eyowyn, had made Frodo's all-time favorite lunch to pack, boiled mushrooms, rabbit, and hard brewed tea .

" I thought you'd be a bit hungry so I packed us lunch." She said. Frodo smiled

" Thank You so much, I've missed a good meal for along time." He said. They where sitting on the grave of Theodon's son,-------. Mystic smiled. she looked sown at the grave.

" Tis a shame such a man should die, you know I met him, 5 months before he died, 2 weeks before I came to the Shire, he was at Bree. I've never seen a man keep his liquor so well." She chewed for a moment.

" Frodo, I want you to be perfectly honest with me, OK." She said. Frodo's hear leapt, oh no.

" Why are we going on this trip," She asked " I've seen you Frodo, You pay no attention to my necklace like Sam said you did to that ring." She said. Frodo's heart was pounding wildly. He couldn't tell her, but what if he and her ran away, he wanted her for his own, his precious. No he couldn't do that. He gulped. Mystic was looking politely but forcefully curious.

" Well, I've got to tell you something, Mystic. When Gandalf came to the shire... uh... it was like... uh Bilbo was... Elrond told me... ring wraith... Mystic, I love you." He said. Mystic's eyes widened. Frodo instantly stood up.3333

" No No No No not right bad me no no, I have to go, I have to go now... I have to leave. I HAVE TO GO NOW." Frodo ran up the hill as fast as he could, leaving Mystic confused. He locked himself in his room for the rest of the day. People would knock on his door, but he wouldn't say a word and they'd leave. He didn't know what was worse, telling her he loved her or telling her he'd have to kill her. He laid on his bed, starring at the ceiling wondering. He couldn't remember falling asleep, but when he opened his eyes, his door was open and Mystic was sitting by him. When she noticed he was awake she gave a meek smile.

" Are you OK Frodo, you where screaming for the past hour in your sleep, I had to break the door to see if you where OK." She said. Frodo touched his face, it was dripping with cold sweat. She reached into a basin and took out a cool rag and put it on his forehead. She smiled down at him, her blue eyes glimmering in the moonlight that was porring through his window. Frodo sat up a little.

" Mystic, I'm sorry ." He said. Mystic's grin faltered a little, but it came back.

' It's alright, Romance and me never really work out, it was just a funny thing.' She said, though Frodo could tell she was a little disappointed.

" What where you dreaming about." she asked him. Frodo blinked, seeing in the back of his mind, red fire and a distant scream. He shuddered.

" It... I can't remember." He said. She sat there for a while, keeping the cloth on his head. He eventually, hours later fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning was sort of awkward for them. Frodo got dressed early, hoping that Mystic would still be asleep, but when he opened his door, she was asleep up against a wall in the hallway. It freaked him out so much that he awoke her. She looked up at him

" Oh! Hello." She said with a start. Frodo nodded, he wasn't sure what to say. Before he could walk down the tower, Cassie, the servant came up with 2 trays, their breakfast.

" Thank you.' Mystic said as Cassie set both the trays down on Mystic's table in her room. They sat eating in silence, but on occasion there eyes would meet and they'd quickly look down again.

" The king request our presence at 12, I think its stuff for our journey." Mystic said casually, still looking down at her stew.

" Oh, OK." Frodo responded. They both looked up and there eyes met. Frodo could see tear stains on her face.

" Mystic, I'm sorry I was so stupid yesterday." he said. She smiled.

" As I said, Its alright, only reason I was a bit upset is well, I thought it just might work out, but never mind that." She said.

" Well thank you for sitting with me last night." he said. She smiled.

" I couldn't have let you go on like that, It was the best thing to do, our you feeling any better?" She asked him. Frodo nodded his head. She was trying very hard to change the subject off the day before. They finished thee breakfast casually chatting and then headed downstairs. It was interesting being in the kings hall, because all sorts of people had to come and see him, from lords and ladies to peasants and beggars. When the twelve o'clock hour was almost upon them, they ran to the Kings chambers. Eomer has sitting at a desk./

" Oh good you here, follow me." He said. He went to his wall of bookshelves and tapped the utmost left one 3 times. It swung open.

" Come in." He said. They walked into a little room that was clearly a special room. It had jars and cans of all sorts of antidotes on one shelve, books and loose parchment on the other and at the end of the closet-room was a large hutch full of weapons. Eomer opened it up.

" To Miss Erebor," He pulled out a tiny sheaf with what looked like miniature sword. When he pulled it out, it grew to full size.

" This is the sword that Tar-Atanamir used in the second age of men to defend his people for Sauron, it is quite handy on long trips when you must pack lightly." He said, replacing the sword in its sheath and handing it to a wide eyed Mystic. Then he pulled out a bottle.

" This I give to you Frodo, I know that no sword can match this power. This is a hope serum made form the fire grass that is in the valley's of the west side of the sun. This will give you hope, it knows how to. If you need to kill something with it, it knows what to do, if you need to live, it knows what to do, if you need it to make you fire, it knows what to do. Use it sparingly young hobbit, much of it is no longer in existents, but you hold all of middle earths existents in the palm of your hand, I do not doubt you." He said. Frodo too the small bottle and put it in his pocket. They thanked Eomer and left.

The next week helped mystic and Frodo more then even they could understand. When The day approached for there dispatcher, they felt mostly like normal hobbits. The day of their departure, Eomer gave them 2 bags, they could hold many things, but stayed the same size and weight. After Mystic, who had become good friends with Eowyn, said goodbye, they exited out the back gate. When they where 20 paces away, Cassie came running.

" Mister Frodo wait!" She yelled running after them When she reached them she was so out of breath.

" You forgot this." She said, handing him the small bottle of Hope Serum.

" Thank you, you might have just saved our lives." Mystic said with a smile.

A/N: Keep reading and review please!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N; Here we go, another chapter. PLEASE review! I don't know if anyone likes it or hates it! It only takes a few second...anyway, i own no lotr stuff

Chapter 10: Fangorn Forest, Ent - friendly

The days grew shorter and the nights grew colder, and Frodo and Mystic where becoming weary as they treacked closer and closer to Mordor. Mystic didn't ask for stories much anymore and during the nights, they kept there distance. Edoras had helped them regain strength but it had also created a awkward aurora between the 2 of them. 4 days after leaving Edoras, they reached Fangorn Forest. At first Mystic was a little scared, but after a minute or two they moved in.

" Frodo, how will we tell what's alive and what's not?" Mystic asked, looking wearily up at a old sycamore tree.

" Don't worry Mystic, Merry and Pippin said the ents can be quite friendly!." Frodo replied. He spoke too soon, for at that moment a branch swung down and grabbed the two of them. Mystic let out a piercing scream. They where both looking into the eyes of an ugly dark casia tree. It smiled at them, well at least it looked that way.

" Hello, what are you?" He asked very slowly but cheerfully. Mystic looked terrified but Frodo was used to strange things like this.

" Where hobbits." He said. The ent smiled.

" You are? Like the great Meriadoc and Pergin, the awakers of the ents?" He asked. Frodo laughed.

" Yes, I'm good friends with them back home." The ent let out what sounded like a laugh.

" Oh, this is so cool! My name is Dain,." He said. mystic seemed a little less perturbed. Frodo had an idea as he looked over at mystic, who seemed very emotionally tired.

" Dain, would you mind taking us through the forest." He asked in a very kind voice.

" I'd be honored, where are you heading." He asked. Frodo paused.

" To Lothlorien for now." He said as Dain started walking. He was very interested in there travels.

" Where to after that?" he asked. Frodo paused.

" Well we'll go down the Anduin, then to the dead Marshes, then to the Drimell stair and the... to MT. Doom." he said. He stopped talking, he hadn't realized how close they where getting. Mystic looked sort of dazed, watching the trees go bye and talking to herself.

" Our you the two I heard about, the ones with Sauron's power?" He asked in astonishment. Frodo wasn't sure who to trust, this could be a spy for Sauron.

' We have something to do with that." He said.

" It seems as though all the little people get the adventures!" He said. Frodo laughed but wished it weren't true. They walked along through the night and at morning stopped for a breather. Frodo's legs couldn't support him well after the long break and were quite tipsy. By 12 o'clock they reached the outskirts of the forest. Dain set them down.

" It was nice to meet you... oh I haven't got your name." He said. Frodo paused

" My name is Mr. Underhill and this is Sammy." He said. The ent nodded.

" Nice to meet you." he said and trampled off. Hey, Frodo thought, It worked in Bree last time!

A/N: Keep reading and review please!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N; Here we go, another chapter. PLEASE review! I don't know if anyone likes it or hates it! It only takes a few second...anyway, i own no lotr stuff

Chapter 11: Lothlorien

There was a days walk in between Fangorn Forest and Lothlorien. Mystic was subduedly excited. By night fall, the scenery around them had changed from open plains to tall, almost magical, trees and the ground was lush green grass. They had walked in this scene for a good half hour when they where stopped by a blond haired elf.

" Speak your names." He said. Frodo knew it was ok to say his name here.

" I'm Frodo Baggins and this is Mystic Erebor, we've come to see Gladriel and Celeborn regarding the quest we are on." He said. The elf looked puzzled and he pushed them both up against a tree.

" There is no quest we've heard of,... None at all, tell me! Who sent you." Mystic, who hadn't slept good the night before was looking ver confused and weary.

" Please sir, if you just let us see them..." Frodo pleaded. The elf laughed

" And why would they need to see you?" He asked.

" So they can catch up with an old friend." Came a voice from behind a tree 2 yard away. Out stepped Gandalf. He didn't look too well, his hair was very thin and his face looked pale and very wrinkled. Frodo ran over and hugged him.

" Gandalf! I knew you'd come soon." He said. Gandalf smiled but there was guilt smeared in with it. Frodo looked up at him, furrowing his eyebrows.

" Are you alright Gandalf?" He asked. Gandalf paused.

" Yes, well grab that poor girls hand and lets go up to the house." He said. He started walking straight. Frodo took Mystic's hand and followed Gandalf. There was something wrong, and he knew it. They reached the rounding stairway up to Celeborn and Gladriels house when the sun was just rising on the horizon. Gladriel came out when she heard the footsteps. When she appeared Frodo had to notice that she, like Gandalf, was... getting old. she smiled at them all.

" Welcome to my house." she said in her usual calm tone. Mystic looked awestruck. Gladriel let them to an open room that was sort of like a parlor. She sat down on a chair and the rest followed suit. The atmosphere of this place was so calming and so quiet it was sort of scary.

" I have been informed by Gandalf that you would be coming." She said, nodding at Gandalf.

" Now Miss Erebor, my maid servant will escort you to a room that you may rest in, Frodo We need to talk about a few important matters." She said. Mystic looked happy to be able to rest. Once she was gone, Celeborn entered .

" Mr. Baggins, I understand that you have been scared by a wraith." He aid. Frodo nodded

" And by the black spider, Shelob." He said, shuddering at the thought. Celeborn nodded cajolingly.

" Yes, you are a brave hobbit, but in exactly one year, we will be leaving for Valinor, and you will come , uh... if it all goes as planned." He said. Frodo knew what he meant, if he lived.

" Will you be coming with us, for you and Samwise Gamgee are the last of the ring bearers, and there is only 2 places left." He said. A thought just burst into his head.

" What about Mystic, she had a wraith scar too!" He exclaimed. Everyone was silent.

" Uh, master Baggins, if you do not recall, the quest ends at the end of 2 lives." He said. Frodo couldn't help it, a tear rolled down his face.

" WHY? why can't you help her, extract it out of her, or something!" he asked, trying to cover. Gladriel stood up.

" I tell you master Baggins, Only the dark lord Sauron could do such a thing, and it would probably kill her. Heaven knows She'd have to be almost supernaturally protected." She exclaimed. Frodo couldn't take it. He ran form the door and up the stairs cases until he reached the room where Mystic was, sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked up as Frodo slammed the door. He ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

" I will never ever let anything happen to you Mystic, never! I won't." He rambled on. Mystic was very shocked and confused, but patted him on the back. 2 Minutes later Gandalf had zapped the door open.

" Frodo, I need to speak to you." He said sternly. Frodo looked up. Gandalf had his usual kind expression on his face.

" Must I?' he asked. Gandalf nodded, so Frodo left with him. They strolled around a bit until they reached a particularly tall redwood.

" Did you tell her Frodo?" He asked. Frodo shook his head, he couldn't bring the words out/

" You see Frodo, I am getting older, and well I know I promised I'd meet you and take you the rest of the way, but... I can't." Frodo's eyes widened but he understood.

" Gandalf, I think I'm falling in love with Mystic." He said. Gandalf smiled for a brief moment but an expression of utmost terror came across it .

" NO! Frodo NO! you cannot I mean you CANNOT! the consequences will be DEATHLY! to the whole entire of MIDDLE EARTH, NO!" He exclaimed. Frodo was taken aback from the sudden outburst.

" Fine, whatever." he said. He walked back up to mystic, who was fast asleep. He sat on the bed next to her, looking at her peaceful face, he was going to die from guilt, and it was all their fault!

A/N: Keep reading and review please!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: AAAAAAH! I have a review! finally! Thank you sooo much! I forgot your name and I'm off-line at the moment, but THANKYOU a bunch and I'll vistit your stories too! You deserve it! Yes1! Ok, now that i'm done, to the story! I own no lotr stuff

Chapter 12: The Anduin

It was now clear to Frodo and Mystic that they where in for a long haul. They both where being eaten away slowly. They left Lothlorien the next morning, given to them a boat and a sack of Lembas bread. They found the boat at the dock of the Anduin and set sail by 10. It was nerve racking for Frodo rowing through the calm peaceful water. Mystic was asleep and the only sounds to be heard was the heavy breathing of Mystic and the occasional kerplop of the water as the ors swept through it. Around nightfall, Frodo docked on a landing and he and Mystic brought there stuff to the inside of a tall circle of thick bushes. The routine had become obsolete for both of them, it was the same old same old, all the time. The night was bone-chilling cold. As Frodo huddled next to Mystic he did sort of wish that the " warmth" of Mordor would spread over them, though nothing happened tha5t night and they both never fell asleep.

The next morning Mystic was badly sick. Frodo decided that they were in the best place to stay. She was white as chalk and her forehead was freezing cold. Though frodo was frezzing himself, he gave Mystic everyone of his blankets. By the afternoon, she was close to death.

" Please don't die Mystic." He cried into her shoulder. Mystic showed no response. Frodo wasn't going to let her die. Without her, he had no purpose he.

" Mystic, I can't go on without you just please make it." he said to her. Still no response. He stood up and then sat down immediately. The thought of the hope serum that Eomer had given him had just crossed his mind. He dug through his bag until he found the warm little bottle. He propped Mystic up and opened her mouth a little. He put 2 drops in her mouth. Nothing happened, after a minute a tan color was appearing over the chalky white of her face. Mystic's eyes came into focus. She tried to stand, but she was still too week, so she fell back down.

" I'm so glad your OK." He said as he helped her sit upright and covered her with the blankets.

" Thank you for helping me Frodo, without you I would Have died, I'd be nothing!" she said. She still sounded funny, cause her lips where frozen. She looked at frodo, who was smiling, but shivering.

" Where's your blankets frodo?" She asked. Frodo smiled.

" on you, but I don't want them Mystic, to see you better makes me warm enough.' Mystic laughed. Frodo quickly stood up again.

" Are you hungry?" He asked her. She nodded vigorously. Frodo reached into his bag and gave her a large hunch of Lembas bread. She ate it fast.

" Nothing better, sorry." he said.

" Oh, believe me Frodo this is like a 5 course meal." She said, with her mouth full. It was true. frodo was so happy to see her alive, the bitter cold was like warm sunshine. They stayed overnight, both taking 2 drops of the hope serum to survive. The anduin was covered in thin ice and frodo knew, if he took a chance and sailed through it, their chances of survival where less. That night, neither of them slept. Around 3 am, a group of dark hooded creatures had marched by, not sensing the 2 hobbits in there presence. Mystic was freaked out the whole night. She huddled next to Frodo, occasionally twitching at any sound. The next morning, they knew they had to set out. Frodo made sure that the hope serum was in his back pocket. They where both extremely weary and didn't talk much. They listen though, at the sound of anything they would hide. They hid a lot, but there was no sign of Sauron's armies. Both Frodo and Mystic had become dependent upon each other. If one got sick, the other was there, and it happened a lot as they reached closer and closer.

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: another chappy, read and review. I own no lotr stuff.

Chapter 13: The Death Marshes

It was around the beginning of January when the Anduin started to thin out and the sight of he death marshes lay before them. The murky gray swamp and the glowing torches brought back painful memories for Frodo. They knew that they had to get through these, so they had to help each other not to fall into the death under the water. They waited until the morning, so that they'd be lived with the sun for a safe crossing : though the sunlight had started to fade. The morning of, Frodo regretfully awoke Mystic.

" Mystic," He nudged her gently " Mystic, we've got to wake up." He said. She moved a little.

" All right." he said, her voice had slowly started to get softer as there journey progressed. Frodo smiled at her.

" I'm sorry I had to wake you.' He said. She smiled back.

" Its alright." She said with a yawn. There stock of Lembas bread was at an okay average, but they rationed every crumb. After they all had woken fully, they started their walk. Frodo knew that Gollum had been a menace, but he sure was help across the Death Marshes. By 11 o'clock, they had both fallen in once. Frodo was terrified that he wouldn't see her fall in, so he was shaking with fear all the time. They reached the half way mark, which was a 9 foot patch of earth. They ate very quickly and treacked on again. The farther they went, the darker the sky got. Not with the night approaching dark, but a creepy dark, the kind that makes you feel there's something in the air. It was pitch black when they finished the last half mile. Frodo's theory was, hold Mystic as close to you as possible, that way he could feel her fall, and if they both fall in, at least they'd go together.

Luckily, they crossed safely, though they were both soaken wet and shaking. The prospects of what lay before where so lived in Frodo's mind, he wanted to scream. the Drimell stair, Shelob's lair, Cirath Ungle... The blankets where still wet, but they got the driest and draped it over 2 tree stumps, so they both sat under it, and here breathe made the little tent warmer. They both slept, though their nightmares where shared equally. Late at night, when both of them where awake, Mystic began to cry

" I wish I hadn't gone on this Frodo, I wish that none of us had to go." She sobbed into Frodo's shoulder, making it more wet, if possible. She cried for a good 2 hours, frodo tried to comfort her, but how could he when he felt the same way. She eventually fell asleep on his shoulder and after a while, Frodo followed suit. she might not have gotten her wishes, but they both slept like babies for the rest of the night. Frodo was the first to wake up in the morning, frodo was still drooling on his shoulder. He laid her down on the blanket and went outside the little tent to see what they would face. When he stepped out, a familiar sight came to view, scaring the daylights out of Frodo. The dark gray sky on the horizon was now splashing with a red fire. Mordor was close and Sauron's eye was a lit again! He ran back into the tent, to scared to look again. Now Frodo was a brave hobbit, but it brought him pain just to think of it. He let Mystic sleep for a while, but when she awoke, there was a difference about her. She was giddy, but not her normal giddy. Sauron could feel her, and she could feel Sauron. Sauron had almost completely taken her over. Frodo didn't know how exactly he knew this, but it was true, and it had happened just the other night. On the top of Minas Mourgal, 20 orcs had Gandalf and Sauroman captive. Standing so close to the eye was killing them both.

" Do as we say, and you'll live to see tomorrow." Said one of the orcs with a chortled laugh. Gandalf's face contoured with anger.

" NEVER!" He said. Sauroman had already agreed. With a wave of his staff, the eye started to shrink. Gandalf's eyes lit up, was Sauroman really resisting all the temptations that he had so easily given into before? The eye was completely gone, but Gandalf could still feel its presence. The brief moment of deathly silence was broken at last. From the shadows arose a dark figure, small at first, but cowered in height after a moment. It started to laugh.

" Oh my, it is good to be back." The voice said with a bone-clenching chuckle. The figure stepped forward. There, standing before them was Sauron, tall and dark, The masked face smiled at Gandalf.

" Oh my dear friend, the white wizard Gandalf. You have made a terrible mistake." He said with another chuckle. He walked closer to Gandalf. Gandalf could feel himself getting weaker with every step that Sauron took. He pushed out his hand and Gandalf flew backwards, only his feet where holding him up. Sauron knelt down.

" Evil always wins." He pushed his hand out farther and Gandalf fell. He was never seen in form again.

Frodo's mind was racing and cold sweat covered his forehead. He turned to Mystic.

" We must go... though we have to be on our guard." he said. She nodded.

" I'm scared of the future Frodo." Frodo nodded. He was too.

a/n: Thanks for reading! Review and read on!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it cause this story took a lot and i put a good 8 monthes planning it out. I own no lotr stuff

Chapter 14: The Drimell Stair

The days had begun to grow darker and the nights colder. The miserable atmosphere of the quest was getting to Frodo and Mystic. Frodo hadn't even thought of the prospect ahead, though that could have been a good thing./ To add more to there heavy burden would have been to much and they both probably would have gone insane. Frodo did notice that every morning when he would wake up, his muscles where weak, and his strength was minimal. Mystic had noticed this of herself to. After the Dead Marshes, the Drimell stair was 2 days walk. With each day, they covered less and less ground. Mystic was internally sick and Frodo couldn't bear it much loner. Gandalf had told him that it would be as hard as last time, It was worse this time. After a week of walking through rocks and forests, they reached the dark city of Minas Mourgal. Frodo tried not to look at it when he brought Mystic past it. He could almost here the ring drawing him in. They climbed the overpass, onto the plateau where the stair started. Frodo insisted they wait till morning to prevent falls. They did, but didn't sleep at all. Every hour the ringwraith cry could be heard from miles away, like some sort of really annoying alarm clock. then in the early morning, a large group of dwarves and men ( the evil kind duh) marched out of the city. Even though there was only about two thousand, they could be heard miles after they where out of sight.

The next morning, Frodo and Mystic began climbing with a half an hour sleep on there belts. By noon Mystic had fallen 6 times, 2 almost fatal. They decided to take it very slow, considering for Frodo, the longer they took, the more time he could spend with her. They didn't talk much to each other, they where so busy concentrating on the stair. The first night was sort of scary for Mystic.

" Frodo, I don't like sleeping here." She said in a timid voice. Their four foot overpass was very measly, even Frodo had to admit it.

' Well just scoot over a bit." He said. She tried.

" But now I'm squishing you!" she cried. Frodo laughed.

" Mystic, I don't care where you sleep, I just want you to be safe tomorrow. Mystic smiled and resumed her " squishing Frodo to death" position. Well at least on of them slept that night. In time, Mystic learned how to maneuver on the rocks. They has spent a whole week on the Stair and on the seventh day, when Frodo was pulling Mystic up the last drop, Mystic slipped. She had on hand barely grasped on the rock and the other dangling down her thousand foot drop. She started to panic.

" Mystic!" Frodo cried. She looked at him with eyes that said HELP!.

" Hang on!" he yelled. He ran to his bag for the Elvin rope that they had gotten in Lothlorien, but it was half way down the stair on another particularly high platform. He ran back to her. Her muscles where already weak from her burden! He reached out his hand as far as his little hobbit hands could reach, but they barely touched.

" Swing your arm Mystic!" She gave him a puzzled glance but swung it back and then forward. Frodo firmly grasped her hand and pulled her up to safety. They both caught there breathe for a while. Then Mystic looked up, past Frodo, who was facing her.

" What's that?' She asked pointing behind Frodo. Frodo turned around and wanted to die, tehere was Shelob's Lair. The place that he would dream about entering, the dreams when you wake up covered in cold sweat. It took him a minute to reply.

" Oh, This is Shelob's lair."

a/n: Thanks for reading, review! It only takes a second!


End file.
